exosquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Exosquad
Exosquad is an American animated television series created by Universal Cartoon Studios as a response to Japanese anime. The show is set in the beginning of the 22nd century and covers the interplanetary war between humanity and Neosapiens, a fictional race artificially created as workers/slaves for the Terrans. The narration generally follows Able Squad, an elite Terran unit of E-frame pilots, on their missions all over the Solar System, although other story lines are also abundant. The series ran for two complete seasons on first run syndication, and then on USA Action Extreme Team and Fox, from September 1993 to November 1994. Initially, there were 13 episodes produced and then 39 more episodes for the second season were produced. Exosquad was cancelled after one third-season episode had been produced. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Plot One hundred and fifty years into the future, mankind has mastered genetic engineering and populated the planets of Mars and Venus (the "Homeworlds") by modifying the atmospheres of those planets to allow for human habitation. Military force was becoming of much less importance until attacks on space shipping by outlaw Pirates (former inmates of penal colonies on the outer planets) increased with alarming frequency. The Homeworlds Congress organized a new military force to deal with the Pirate menace: the Exoforce. Using sophisticated "Exo-technology" (powerful armored suits that function as impenetrable outer skeletons) these brave men and women do battle with the Pirates. Meanwhile, scientists continued to experiment with the human genetic code creating "the next phase of human evolution". This new "race" was called Neosapien. The Neosapiens possess an incredible intellect, need no sleep and very little nourishment; they are a perfect work force for the still harsh environments of Mars and Venus. The Neosapiens are deliberately subjugated by "natural" humans who fear their superior abilities in almost all areas. Neosapiens are very resentful of their role as second class citizens and soon are galvanized behind a charismatic leader, Phaeton. He insisted ominously that Neosapiens were the ultimate expression of intelligent life in the Universe and destined to rule all mankind. Phaeton soon planned and launched a brutal surprise attack upon the Homeworlds, and quickly conquered them while the Exoforce was occupied with the Pirates. Shortly Phaeton has complete control over the Homeworlds, and begins his plans to subjugate, and eventually eliminate all natural humans. Only the Exoforce can defeat Phaeton and put a stop to his mad vision. Our stories will focus on Able Squad, a group of courageous young people (Natural Human and Neosapien) who are dedicated to bringing an end to Phaeton's tyranny. Led by Lt. J.T. Marsh, the ExoSquad battles Phaeton and his henchmen in an effort to free humanity so that all may live in equality and peace. The second season of exosquad follows the continuing adventures of Commander J.T. Marsh and Able Squad as they battle for human liberation from the Neosapein tyranny of Phaeton. Our heros first strike an unusual alliance between the Exofleet and its longtime enemies, the Tethysian Pirates. With the help of the Pirate leader, Simbacca , J.T. and the daring Exofleet make a last stand against Phaeton. On Earth and Venus, organized resistance groups harass the Neosapien occupation forces, and carry out many missions with the help of Able Squad. The Exofleet will score a series of small but decisive victories against Phaeton, infuriating him. Phaeton is unable to accept even the smallest failure, and ruthlessly takes revenge on his own Generals. For Phaeton, as with all tyrants, his own arrogance will prove to be his downfall. Article from the official ExoSquad page, created by Universal Characters :Click HERE for the characters' page. Episodes :Click HERE for the episodes page. Producers *Jeff Segal (Creator, Executive Producer) *Will Meugniot (Executive Producer) *Dennis Woodyard (Producer, 39 episodes) Writers *Jim Carlson *Bob Forward *Shari Goodhartz *Mark Edens *Michael Edens *Stephen Levi *Eric Lewald *Terrence McDonnell *Stephen Sustarsic *Brooks Watchtel *Hans Beimler *Richard Manning *Ted Pedersen *Francis Moss *Richard Mueller *Len Wein *Matthew Edens *Steve Cuden *Katherine Huston *Rolf Steiner *J.F. Sebastian *Mark Lazarro *Jeff Gillette *Nick Sagan *Susan Talkington *Brian Miller *Brooks Wachtel *Martin Pasko *James Carlson Series Music Michael Tavera ... (52 episodes, 1993-1994) Series Casting Gordon Hunt ... (unknown episodes) Series Art Direction *Kathi Castillo (52 episodes, 1993-1994) *Victor Dal Chele ... (44 episodes, 1993-1994) * Nicola Cuti ... (39 episodes, 1994) Series Production Management *Michael Demenno ... production manager (52 episodes, 1993-1994) *Sarah Swiskow ... post-production supervisor (52 episodes, 1993-1994) *Beth Gunn ... production manager (39 episodes, 1994) *Maryann T. McClure ... production manager (39 episodes, 1994) Voice Cast *Robby Benson *Kathleen Barr *Lisa Ann Beley *Michael Benyaer *A.J. Bond *Gary Chalk *Ewan 'Sudsy' Clark credited as "Sudsy Clark" *Ian James Corlett credited as "Ian Corbett" *Paul Dobson *Janyse Jaud credited as "Janyce Jaud" *David Kaye *Allen Steward Coates *Michael Donovan *Richard Newman *Terry Klassen *Cam Lane *Wally Marsh *Scott McNeil *Rob Morton *John Payne *Teryl Rothery *Marcus Turner *Tony Sampson *Alvin Sanders, credited as "Alvin Saunders" *Stevie Vallance, Louise Valance *Cathy Weseluck *Dale Wilson Art Department Storyboard Artists *Gerry Acerno *Patrick Archibald *Timothy Burgard *Victor Dal Chele (as Egidio Dalchele) *Don Christensen *Robert DeJesus (as Robert DeJesus) *Ben Dunn *Vincent Edwards (as Vincent Michael Edwards) *Aleta Fritz-Kozak *Tenny Henson (as Quintin Henson) *Rick Hoberg *Larry Houston *Jim Janes (as James Janes) *Len Morganti *Tom Nesbitt *Dave Simons (as Dave Simon) *Brian Snoddy *Keith Tucker *Doug Wildey *Lewis Williams (as Louis Williams) Prop Designers *Ernie Guanlao (as Ernesto Guanlao) *Patrick Janicke Series Sound Department *John Boyd ... re-recording mixer (52 episodes, 1993-1994) *Matt Preble ... post-production sound coordinator (52 episodes, 1993-1994) *Jason Frederickson ... voice recording engineer (39 episodes, 1994) *Keith A. Goddard ... voice recording engineer (39 episodes, 1994) *Nick Stocker ... voice recording engineer (39 episodes, 1994) *Karl Willems ... voice recording engineer (39 episodes, 1994) *Todd Orr ... re-recording mixer (32 episodes, 1994) *Kevin Patrick Burns ... re-recording mixer (20 episodes, 1993-1994) *Thomas Chan ... voice recording engineer (13 episodes, 1993) *Greg Gill ... voice recording engineer (13 episodes, 1993) *Dicken Berglund ... foley mixer (unknown episodes) *Charles Bruce ... sound effects editor (unknown episodes) *Rick Hinson ... supervising sound editor (unknown episodes) External Links *http://www.tv.com/shows/exosquad/ *https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106842/ *https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/exosquad/episodes/201214/ *http://www.tv.com/shows/exosquad/ Category:Production